Transformer Animated GX
by kakashiluckyblackcat
Summary: A few years since the autobots been to earth and there techo organic friend Sari. Soon fate brings them back to Detroit.So they found out Sari has a DAUGHTER! Join her and autobots for a butt kicking action and some romance B/W the daughter and 1 of bots?


Ok this is a fan-fiction I made along time ago! It is still in my quizilla! Anyways I know prowl is to be die…but this is my fan fiction. So *sticks tongue at reader*, if you don't like it…Then don't read it!

I don't own TFA! If I did! Prowl wouldn't be die. I only own Kero! And other oc's.

Ok! Please Enjoy! On Words!

"Hey boss-bot why are we doing this again?" asked a small yellow bot name bumblebee

"Ultra Magnus what us to test drive this new ship they made" said there they leader Optimus Prime. "Prowl how is the scanner."

"Everything looks fine Optimus" The ninja like-bot said in a cool way.

"Prime everything looks clear I think we should go back to Cybertron." said a grouchy old-bot name ratchet

"I agree...Autobots lets go back" order Optimus

but then the a alarm of the ship was going crazy.

"what in primes is going on" Ratchet yell

' Alert Alert Alert! Decepticon! Alert Alert Alert! Decepticon!' the alarmed said

"Prowl check the scanner" Optimus said to ninja-bot

"Ummm Optimus i don't think we need the scanner because there right in front of use" said a loving sweet bot name bulkhead

"Its starscream!" yelled Bumblebee

Outside the ship starscream shot purple lazars at the autobot ship.

"Hhahahahahaah what wrong Autobyte's cant fight back" said starscream still shooting his lazar at the ship. after a moment starscream made opening that he can get in. Quickly he went in to jet mode and fly in the ship.

Meanwhile in the ship the autobot were still alert.

"Optimus Starsceam is in the ship " said prowl

"Autobot get ready to..." But before Optimus finish he was shot with a lazar on his left shoulder. "ahhhhh"

"you Autobyte's are so easy." said starscream in his robot form

The autobot attacked the deceptican. Optimus stood up and tackled starscream and wrestled him. Starscream accident shot the control system of the ship.

Not knowing there wrap speeding to earth like they did the last time.

"Prime the system is in the frizz. were going to crash!" said Ratchet

"everyone get to the stass pods" Said Optimus still wrestling with starscream

"want about you!" said Bumblebee

"Don't worry about me just go!" said optimus

While the want to the pods Optimus fought Starscream

"Give up Autobot you can win!" starscream said still fighting Optimus.

"Never!" Optimus yelled has pulled out his ax and sung it at starscream. Starscream doge the attack but he didn't doge optimus foot that pushed starscream out of the ship. Which made starscream go in to the engine.

Optimus quickly went to the controls looking were there are they going the land/crash. His optics widen when he there were going to earth. Quickly he ran to the Stass pod were the others are he went in the pod putting in a deep sleep.

_" were going back to earth" he thought as sleep took over_

In a few minutes later the ship was entering the earths atmosphere(sp)

meanwhile

A young 14 year-old girl name Kero was looking at the star's in the night of Detroit. In the highest tower at lest 1, wind blow her red hair in front of her. She sighed have boring it was today no crooks to bash heads, no fights and no crime to beat up. Then she saw that looks to a shooting star. Quickly she closed her eyes and made a wish. She opened them. Kero notice it wasn't a shooting star.

"What the hell?" Kero said.

She watched what ever it is crash in to lake Errie. She looked at it sunk to the bottom of the lake. She notices t it was a ship.

"I have check it out in the morning" Kero said to her self. Has she mysterious disappeared into the shadows of the night.

The next day a red-head girl rod her red and black motorcycle to the lake Errie. She was to eager to see whatever it is crashed. And who is this mysterious red-head. Her name is Cerberus or Kero for short, Sumdac.

She wore a black sports bar, light blue jeans (that show her booty), Black sneakers, and black leather fingerless gloves.  
>Any why she was on her way to the lake. A lest a 12 minutes she got to her to the lake. She got off her bike. And turned it off and hid it in the bush's. She looked at the water of the lake.<p>

"Damit how deep is this lake." Kero mumbled to herself

Then she sighed and took the key that her mother gave her and she kissed it. Then she dived into the cool water of the lake. Lucky the water was clear for the redhead teen to see in the water. Deep she went. Until she saw what is to be a ship. Quickly kero look for an entrance before she lose oxygen. Then she spotted at door. She swam to it. But she couldn't find a way to opened it.

"Damit how do you open this hunk of junk." She said in her mind

Then suddenly the key around her neck glowed and started to pull her to what it looks like a key hole. Then the large door opened causing kero to be sucked into the ship. Once she was in the door closed. Kero landed on her butt on the melt cold floor.

"Ow son of frager that hurts" kero mumbled while she stood up and looked around. "Dam its huge in here"

Curiosity took the best of her as she wandered around the ship.

5 minutes later kero stumbled upon a room with five pods in them. Kero couldn't what was in inside the large pods. Kero look around the room to see if the thing that can open the pods. Kero knew the risk and being a dare devil she is she took that risk. After awhile kero spotted the red button. Curiosity she walked towards it

'OHHHHHH what dose this button do' she thought (LOL i got that from deedee from Dexter)

Without thinking but pushing the red button. She pushed it anyway...When she did the pods opened with a hiss sound. Kero quickly turned around to the pods. Her eyes went hug when she saw hug robots.

"Dude!" Kero just say

What kero said woke them up out of there slumber. Because they started to move.

"Slag how long have we been in there" a yellow robot said as he got out of the pods. He rubbed his head or helmet. The robot felt something staring at him. So he looked for who was staring. When he look at kero. Kero flinched when he did. The bot optics widen.

"S-sari?" The bot said.

"How dose know my mom name! Oh Slag it's coming" Kero thought as the robot was walking towards her . Then Kero did what her instances told her to do. Kero ran the hell away.

"W-wait come back" The robot yelled.

"Not until the fat lady sing" Kero yell has she ran off

"Hey Bumblebee wasn't that Sari?" A large teddy bear like bot came out of the pod.

"Sure was Bulkhead" said Bumblebee

"Why did she ran?" the green-bot said

"Don't know" Said the bee-bot

"What's with all the racket" a grouchy voice

"Sari is in the ship but ran off saying something like' Not until the fat lady sings'." said bumblebee

"what sari here?" said the red and white bot

"so that means "a black and gold bot said as he got out

"Were back on Earth" Said the leader Optimus Prime

_Kero: Next time in Transformer Animated GX_

_ Bumblebee: Why is Sari running from us?_

_ Blukhead: I don't know little buddy…._

_ Kero: How did they call me Sari? _

_ Optimus: Please stay toon!_

_ Prowl: And Review!_

_ Everyone: Transform and Roll Out!_

_ Kero: I'm being chased by giants robots!_


End file.
